


Cupidity

by yeolinski



Series: Twitter Made Me Do It [4]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cupid Daniel, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mostly a reason to write bad fluff, some jealousy, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolinski/pseuds/yeolinski
Summary: Seongwoo needs a date on valentine's but his cupid can't aim.





	Cupidity

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yo, this was a request prompt sent by the lovely @khoon_01 but as it always happens, it got out of hand and turned into a godzilla with tons of unexplored worldbuilding that nobody is ever going to explore. Yay for me overthinking everything uwu
> 
> I'll add this into the twitter made me do it series, coz it's sorta the same uwu

“How are you so bad at this...?” 

Daniel shrugs, floating on his self-conjured cloud. He’s a brat, and he doesn’t like being scolded, which Seongwoo noticed back when he missed the first time. It was kind of cute at first, but now it’s quite obvious he’s doing it on purpose.

Seongwoo was literally talking to her. There was zero distance, nothing was obstructing his view. Daniel had a clean aim on her; yet the arrow faltered miserably above her shoulder.

“Admit it, you didn’t even try.”

He looks away, hands behind his back; “Well, it’s not my fault you like the entire school body. Maybe I’m tired, did you think about that?” 

Seongwoo sighs and walks out of the parking lot, toward his car and slams the door. Daniel reappears beside him, elbow on the windowsill, still looking sulky. 

Seongwoo wants to be pissed off, but it’s extremely hard. What if he’s really bad at it? What if it takes a lot to conjure an arrow that can make somebody fall in love? Being a cupid cannot be easy. Especially this close to Valentine’s.

He nibbles at his lip, when he understands he’s making excuses for him, just because he’s so… well… cute. 

It would’ve been so much better if he  _ wasn’t  _ his type.

When Seongwoo heard about the Cupid Service, he thought Jaehwan is pulling his leg. But then he got desperate, and he thought what’s the harm in trying. He wasn’t really sure how it all worked, but he was definitely not expecting an attractive blond dude to appear in his room, clad in simple white clothes and able to float. Thing is, he was extremely funny, and had the most amazing smile, and although it’s been 5 hours since he called him, they spent the first three, eating pizza in his apartment and watching tv before they actually went out to scour for potential dates. Seongwoo was amazed at the whole thing, at that point. A handsome dude floating around his apartment upon ringing up to some bogus number. Daniel couldn’t really say much about his work, and kept saying it’s classified, but it amplified Seongwoo’s curiosity about it. 

So they had really good chemistry. Good chemistry with your cupid should be a good omen, right?

Well, no, it doesn’t, because Daniel — his assigned cupid — was a major shit at the whole arrow thing. Or just didn’t want to do his job. One of the two. Seongwoo doesn’t get it. From the minute he started pointing at girls, he instantly distanced himself, and became cold and apathetic.

Seongwoo doesn’t get why. He already explained to him how crucial this whole ordeal is. 

Valentine’s was tomorrow, he was invited to this party, and his ex is going to turn up with his latest squeeze. He actually sent him a message saying exactly that, saying he doesn’t want any drama, lightly implying that he doesn’t want Seongwoo to ruin  _ the mood _ .

Seongwoo was so furious, even though it’s been almost two years since they broke up, that he wrote a bunch of dumb stuff in the chat. How he’s totally bringing a girl, too, and he’s totally cool. His ex then asked since when did Seongwoo go back to dating girls, to which Seongwoo totally panicked and left him on read. Obviously, Seongwoo didn’t tell that last part to Daniel, but well… he’s sure he got the gist of it. He needs to find a date for tomorrow - a girl, at that - to prove his prick of an ex that he doesn’t give a shit about him. 

“So — what happens if you fail your mission?” Seongwoo starts, wondering if he can just call another cupid, if this one can’t get it right. But then he bites his lip, feeling kind of bad for thinking that.

“I  _ can’t  _ fail a mission… you  _ can  _ cancel my services, though. For a fee.” 

“For some divine fee? Like my soul?” 

“Pfft, what? Why would somebody want your soul? What if it doesn’t taste good? —  I think it’s about 350 bucks for cancelation. You have to call us with a reason, after all.”  

Seongwoo snorts, then scrunches his nose; “That raises so many more questions.”

“It’s classified.”

“So you keep saying. What happens if I don’t have that sort of money? I’m literally using the last of my money on the cheapest noodle cups to survive.”

“That will have to be discussed with your bank, but I’m assuming debt is due.” 

Seongwoo cringes. 

“So you’re just going to float around…? For… how long?” 

“I wonder, too. I’ve never been in a session for so long.” 

They drive past the campus, and Seongwoo stops at a red light. It’s getting dark, and soon there won’t be that many people around to stick an arrow into. 

“Oh — I could take Sarah from physics 101…” Seongwoo looks out of the window when he spots the girl. “She’s always liked me.” 

“It doesn’t work for people who already like you. The arrow creates a feeling of a sudden crush. So if there’s a crush already, it won’t do much.” 

“Why is there so many rules for this?” 

“It’s all in the pamphlet, man. Read the pamphlet.”

“My friend, Jaehwan, gave me your number, so I didn’t exactly saw a pamphlet.” 

“Oh, Jaehwan?” 

“You know him? Were you also his cupid?” 

“Mmmnnn… It’s classified.” 

Seongwoo sighs. The green light goes up, and he turns to the left, looking at any girl they’re passing by. He rubs his face in frustration, then parks in the nearest spot and turns to Daniel; “Can you just tell me what’s wrong?” 

He shrugs. 

“Is it like dry season in cupid heaven this time of the year, or something? Are you just really bored, and you went to a mission for the heck of it?” 

He shrugs again.

Seongwoo snorts. He’s not getting through. He sighs and goes back to his phone. Maybe he’ll have more luck in his contact list. 

“Maybe Lucy…?” He says out loud. “Oh… or Suzy.” 

Daniel clicks his tongue, and finally turns to him; “Are you seriously into all these girls? You have like seventeen crushes.” 

“Of course not!” Seongwoo scrunches his nose; “Look at me, Daniel. I like dick! It’s crystal clear!”

Daniel’s eyebrows do this thing like they don’t know what position they should take; “Then —- why are you even doing this? What’s the point?” He tries, though he sounds unsure of his own anger.

“I told you, I need a date for valentine’s party!” 

“Explain to them your ex is a douche, and that you need an urgent date instead of… I don’t know, fooling them into a crush and then dumping them. The whole point of the cupid thing is to give you a fair chance with your crush — but if you’re not a good match, then it won’t work out anyway. It’s not to get a free, cheap way to get a date.” 

“It won’t work on him. He’s not that dumb. It needs to be organic. Like the other person actually likes me. If it’s somebody acting, he’ll see right through it.”

“So you’re still hung up on your ex? That’s what this is all about?”

“Stop trying to analyze it! It’s not about my ex!” 

“Why don’t I just stab an arrow into him and get this over with?”

“B-because I don’t like him anymore!” He raises his voice a bit more than he would’ve like, but it feels so liberating to just say it. Nobody really asked whether he did or didn’t, and everybody assumed he didn’t because it’s been awhile, and he didn’t have a single serious relationship after him. In all honesty, Seongwoo didn’t really care. He had enough going on with college, so he wasn’t actively looking to hook up. And although he broke up with Seongwoo, Seongwoo didn’t regret it one bit. “I don’t. I really don’t.” It rings so well in his own ears; “I don’t want to spend a single minute with him. He’s just a pretentious snob. He’d always crow over me about what I’m doing wrong, and how I can improve on things. It felt like our relationship was over way before it did, but like… there were holidays, and I didn’t want to break up with him then, and then his mom was sick so I felt like it’d be cruel to break up as he was going through that… but then he felt something was wrong, so he did it before I did. And he sent me this message after not talking to me for over a year, saying how he doesn’t want any drama!”

Daniel is looking at him, eyes wide, as if his outburst is a lot to take in. 

“So, yeah, I know it was dumb and petty… but I want this thing to work, just so I could have this one win. So if you please, please just stick your goddamn arrow into some unsuspecting girl, and let me have this, that would be great. I promise to be a great crush for a whole 24 hour period, and treat her like an absolute queen.” 

Daniel studies his face for a moment, then turns back to the window. 

“Fine.” Is all he says. 

“Fine?” 

“Yeah. Let’s do it.” Daniel sighs. 

“You’ll actually do it this time around? No half-assing arrow throwing?” 

“Yeah. No half-assing. And if it doesn’t turn out well… then… I don’t know. Maybe I’ll go to the party with you.”

Seongwoo sighs; “That’s nice of you, man, but nobody else beside me can really see you, so although it’s cool that at least I won’t be alone through the humiliation of downing this thing down, I don’t want to appear to be completely losing it by talking to thin air.” 

“Well, it’ll be on my off hours, so everybody would be able to see me.” 

“Off-hours? You get off-hours?” 

“Of course I have off-hours. It’s a day job. I live half an hour away from your campus. With Jaehwan. He’s actually my roommate.” He rubs his head. “I’m surprised he didn’t mention it like 6 times, usually he’s more talkative. Maybe he finally understood the meaning of confidentiality.” 

“All Jaehwan ever told me about his roommate was that he has a ginormous cock.” 

“Scratch what I said.” Daniel snorts.  

“Wait — so… why are you… in white clothes. And how are you floating?” 

“That’s classified.” He grins. “But let’s just say the Divine Intervention Bureau was after me for a long time, so now I’m… serving time.” 

“Serving time? As a cupid?” 

“It was either that, or being the ferryman that takes you to the other side, and trust me, the amount of times you hear ‘ _ what is this place? am I dead _ ?’ per day gets to you.” 

Seongwoo laughs, mostly out of amazement; “So the ferry that takes you to the beyond is true? Oh my god.”

Daniel snorts; “I’m already saying too much, but let’s just say it’s more of a welcoming orientation than a creepy boat ride. It’s mostly for show.”

“Now I have to know what you did to get to this position.” Seongwoo bites onto his lip; “Did you… like… stole the thunder from zeus or something?” 

“ _ Zeus _ .” Daniel laughs. “Please, Seongwoo.” 

“What, so Zeus is dumb, but cupid isn’t? How does this thing ever work?” 

“You shouldn’t even know about this thing. I’m probably already in trouble for saying it.” 

“How did you know about it then? If you’re a normal human — are you…? A normal human.” 

“Hmmm…” Daniel is smiling mischievously. “I guess I’ll leave this as an ice-breaker for our date.”  He conjures an arrow and plunges it into his chest before Seongwoo can protest, then says; “Boop.” as if he needs to dub the question even though it’s soundless. 

He looks up to Seongwoo; “All done. We’re going on a date. Tomorrow. Be ready at 8 o’clock.” 

Seongwoo stares at him for a long moment, waiting for something to happen. For sparks to fly around him, or hearts to flutter, like they do in cartoons — at least his pupils to blow up, but Daniel just stares back, until a smile spreads on his features. 

“Don’t worry about me, I was already crushing on you when you made me watch the entire spongebob episode just because I made a reference to it. That’s why I didn’t hit any of the girls. Sorry.” He doesn’t sound very apologetic.

“Oh.” Seongwoo’s cheeks color.

 

.

 

Daniel comes to get him wearing jeans and a hoodie, instead of white pants and a loose shirt, and trendy sneakers instead of being barefoot. He’s wearing an earring and a cap backwards over his blond hair.

For some reason, it takes Seongwoo a moment to recognize him, and he feels like somebody’s pulling his leg. He looks like the type of guy Seongwoo would never date simply because he won’t have the guts to.

Daniel brings chocolates (it is Valentine’s, afterall), which they both finish together before they even leave. 

The party is kind of boring, and he actually wants to be in a place where he and Daniel can talk freely, without having to walk out to the balcony every ten minutes because the music is too loud. But Daniel insists on staying, because they care here for a reason.

Once Seongwoo gets too frustrated from yelling ‘what?’ over the music, and gets ballsy on his second beer, he decides the best route to take from here is just to kiss him. 

And what do you know? They happen to be really good at making out, too. Maybe even better than they are at talking.

It’s not until his ex actually comes over and clears his throat three times, when they finally separate, faces red and lips swollen and wet. 

“Seongwoo.” 

He raises his hand at him awkwardly, not sure how else to greet him in this sort of scenario. He somehow imagined it like a moment of crazy triumph, but it mostly feels like they was caught red handed snogging like teenagers. He forgot why they ever came for. 

“So I see, this is your date for the evening. Somehow I expected a girl.” He gives Daniel a good judgmental once-over, probably assuming that Seongwoo met him at a party itself or something. Seongwoo feels like punching him, but Daniel offers him his hand. “Hey, you must be the ex. I’m Girl.”

“What?” He shakes his hand blindly out of fake courtesy and nothing more, but Daniel’s grip is strong and steady. 

“My name is Girl.” He explains. “Don’t worry, I get that all the time. I know it’s weird. My parents were hippies.” 

“... I see.” He says, a bit dumbfounded. “Seongwoo just said that he’s bringing over  _ a  _ girl.” He insists. 

“He does that all the time.” Daniel looks back at him and smiles. “He’s cute like that, isn’t he?” 

Seongwoo nibbles at his lip under his gaze, and tugs at his sleeve. He feels flushed and hot all over, and just wants to get out of there. 

“Anyways,” his ex clears his throat again; “I just wanted to say that everybody’s staring at you two. So… get a room, or something. Because you’re making  _ everybody  _ uncomfortable. Which is exactly what I was trying to avoid,  _ Seongwoo _ .” He says it with such a condescending tone that Seongwoo bites his lip.

He looks around, and it doesn’t look like somebody cares. In fact, there’s at least two more couples that he can spot that were making out on their own.

“We were just leaving.”

“Were we?” Daniel says.

“Yup.” 

“Back to your place?” 

“Well, it can’t be back to yours. You live on a cloud.”

“My cloud is extremely bouncy.” Daniel waggles his eyebrows at him.

“We’ll put it to the test, one of these days.” Seongwoo drags him by the shirt, and Daniel follows obediently. 

“Oh, we will.” He promises.

“Is that even okay for me to get up on your cloud? Like… won’t your higher-ups get mad?” 

“We won’t tell them.” 

He turns around all of the sudden, and waves, and Seongwoo realizes his ex is still standing there, and waves too. His ex looks like he had personally insulted him with that hand wave and Seongwoo cringes. 

“By the way, I’m getting way less work after valentine’s.” 

“I’ll keep you busy, don’t worry. I hope you can aim better with your dick, though, because all my plans rely on that.” 

“Look at you,” Daniel grins; “You’re already a handful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it.   
> Here's [a thread](https://twitter.com/yeolinski/status/1099957318962294784) containing information about the request challenge. You can quote it if you want to send in a new prompt uwu


End file.
